1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-(3-alkylaminopropoxy) diphenylmethanes which are pharmacologically active as antidepressants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
J. C. Cheney et al, L.AM.CHEM.SOC., Vol. 71, 60-64 (1949) describes several diphenylmethanes containing a substituent at the 2-position, including 2-dimethylaminoethoxy, 2-diethylaminoethoxy, 2-morpholinoethoxy, 2-(1-piperidyl) ethoxy, 2-isopropylaminoethoxy, 3-(1-piperidyl) propoxy, 3-dimethylaminopropoxy and 3-dibutylaminopropoxy. That reference also indicates that 2-(2-aminoethoxy)-diphenylmethanes and 2-(3-aminopropoxy) diphenylmethanes have antihistaminic and local anesthetic activity in animals. However, it is to be noted that the 2-(3-alkylaminopropoxy)-diphenylmethanes of this invention are not described in that reference. It is also noted that there is no indication in that reference that the 2-(3-alkylaminopropoxy) diphenylmethanes possess antidepressant activity. As a matter of fact, the 2-(3-dimethylaminopropoxy)-diphenylmethane and 2-(2-dimethylaminoethoxy) diphenylmethane which are described in that reference and 2-(2-methylaminoethoxy) diphenylmethane do not possess antidepressant activity according to pharmacological testing.